20 ways to annoy (Russion Version)
by U Furimmer
Summary: Ways to annoy the Harry Potter characters


**Автор:** bexybooblue  
**Переводчик:** Furimmer ( /authors/Furimmer)  
**Оригинальный текст:** s/9505659/1/20-ways-to-annoy  
**Фэндом:** Роулинг Джоан «Гарри Поттер», Гарри Поттер (кроссовер)  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Жанры:** Юмор, Стёб

**Размер:** Драббл, 43 страницы  
**Кол-во частей:** 43  
**Статус:** закончен

**Описание:**  
Как вывести из себя персонажей Поттерианы.

**Публикация на других ресурсах:**  
Разрешение на перевод и публикацию получено.

**Волан-де-Морта.**

1. Спроси у него, почему все его планы терпят неудачу.

2. Заставь его прочесть тебе сказку на ночь.

3. Спроси, правда ли, что он не смог убить ребенка.

4. Напомни ему о пункте о предателях крови, и что его мать вышла замуж за маггла.

5. Умоляй его спеть с тобой дуэтом.

6. Попроси его кормить твою кошку, пока ты будешь в отпуске.

7. Спроси почему он не может победить Дамблдора в дуэли.

8. Скажи ему, что Беллатрикс преследует его.

9. Пусти слух о фантазиях Люциуса с его участием.

10. Купи ему парик.

11. Похить Нагини и отказывайся возвращать её до тех пор, пока он не подпишет мирный договор с Гарри Поттером.

12. Укажи ему на то, что магглорожденные умнее чистокровных.

13. Скажи ему, что его последователи бесполезны.

14. Купи ему мороженое.

15. Напомни ему о всех случаях, когда Гарри Поттер победил его.

16. Перекрась его комнату в розовый.

17. Спрячь его мишку Тедди.

18. Назови его змеиным чуваком.

19. Говори людям, что он большой мишка Тедди.

20. Будь Гарри Поттером.

**Гарри Поттера.**

1. Прочти ему фанфики с Драрри.

2. Укради его метлу.

3. Стащи его метлу и полетай на ней.

4. Пялься на его шрам.

5. Продавай его фотографии Ежедневному Пророку.

6. Спроси, почему он ненавидит Волан-де-Морта.

7. Подари ему змею.

8. Купи ему тонну геля для волос.

9. Одевайся как он.

10. Переменуй Хэллоуин в день убийства Гарри Поттера.

11. Спроси, есть ли у него чувства к Волан-де-Морту.

12. Рассказывай всем, что он ребенок любви Лили и Снейпа.

13. Скажи ему, что Волан-де-Морт обожает его.

14. Напомни ему, что Дурсли его родственники.

15. Буди его каждые несколько минут.

16. Подпиши с ним контракт о дополнительных занятиях по зельям.

17. Тоскливо смотри на него.

18. Заставь его отнести тебя на руках в класс.

19. Запрети квиддитч.

20. Будь Волан-де-Мортом.

**Беллатрикс Лестрейндж.**

1. Скажите ей, что Волан-де-Морт влюблен в Вас.

2. Обрежьте её волосы.

3. Спросите у неё, как было Азкабане.

4. Пригласите её на свадьбу Тонкс.

5. Напомните ей о том, что её сестра вышла замуж за магглорожденного.

6. Скажите ей, что темная метка — глупо.

7. Называйте её Трикси.

8. Просите её без остановки спеть вам колыбельную.

9. Смейтесь над ней.

10. Скажите ей, что  
Волан-де-Морт всего лишь полукровка.

11. Сбрейте ей брови.

12 Рассказывайте всем, что она влюблена в Снейпа.

13. Стащите её волшебную палочку.

14. Спрячьте всю её одежду.

15 Спросите, почему у неё такие большие зубы.

16. Скажите ей, что  
магглорожденная умнее, чем ее чистокровный племянник.

17. Потыкайте в неё ложкой.

18. Расскажите ей, где расположена штаб-квартира Ордена.

19. Используйте её рукав как носовой платок.

20 Скажите ей, что из Люциуса Пожиратель Смерти лучше, чем из неё.

**Люциуса Малфоя.**

1. Раскрась его лицо в ярко-синий.

2. Умоляй его купить тебе пони.

3. Подожги его волосы.

4. Обыграй его сына в квиддитч.

5. Заставь его сделать твою домашнюю работу.

6. Скажи ему, что тролль выглядит лучше, чем он.

7. Продай его павлина.

8. Спроси, как он, черт возьми, попал на Слизерин.

9. Называй его умственно отсталым.

10. Освободи его домашних эльфов.

11. Сделай так, чтобы его уволили.

12. Скажи ему, что Снейп настоящий отец Драко.

13. Умоляй его не останавливаться

14. Пока он не отдаст тебе копилку.

15. Называй его Люци.

16. Вытри его мантией пролитую воду.

17. Накорми его жареным василиском.

18. Скажи ему, как низко он пал.

19. Флиртуй с его женой.

20. Предположи, что ему сто пятьдесят лет.

**Волан-де-Морта. Бонус.**

1. Сыграйте с ним в игру "Я поймаю тебя за нос".

2. Спрашивайте его всё время, можете ли вы взять его деньги.

3. Раскрывайте его планы Гарри Поттеру.

4. Одевайтесь как он.

5. Стащите его волшебную палочку.

6. Рассказывайте всем, что он действительно хороший, если вы узнаете его поближе.

7. Уговорите Беллатрикс  
перейти на светлую сторону.

8. Скажите ему, что он никогда не будет столь же велик, как Дамблдор.

9. Отвлеките его, чтобы он ошибся и сделал вашу темную метку розовой.

10. Потыкайте в него.

11. Смейтесь над ним.

12. Скажи ему, что Снейп не очень лоялен.

13. Сделайте замечание, что от котенка больше зла, чем от него.

14. Украдите всю его одежду.

15 Подайте ему жареную змею.

16 Будьте магглорожденным.

17. Скажите ему, что он выглядит глупо.

18. Накричите на него.

19. Купите ему маггловскую одежду.

20. Будьте Альбусом Дамблдором.

**Гермиону Грейнджер.**

1. Сожгите библиотеку.

2. Попросите её помочь вам скрестить кошку и собаку.

3. Когда она начнет кричать, чтобы вы прекратили свои попытки по скрещиванию кошки с собакой, скажите ей, что она не так умна, как ей хочется верить.

4. Украдите её кота.

5. Скажите ей, что грим придет за ней.

6. Владейте домашним эльфом.

7. Спрашивайте её постоянно, почему она не на Равенкло.

8. Порвите её домашнюю работу.

9. Подделайте записку от профессора МакГонагалл, что она якобы завалила все экзамены.

10. Сбрейте ей волосы.

11. Будьте умнее, чем она.

12. Продавайте сплетни о ней Рите Скитер.

13. Встречайтесь с Роном Уизли.

14. Сделайте замечание, что Лаванда больше подходит Рону.

15. Почитайте ей фанфики с драмионой.

16. Спросите, когда её свадьба с Драко... при Роне.

17. Комментируйте её драку с Роном.

18. Устроите ей свидание с Гойлом.

19. Распускайте о ней сплетни.

20. Отмените все уроки на месяц.

**Северуса Снейпа.**

1. Пришлите ему сто флаконов шампуня.

2. Говорите, что Джеймс Поттер ваш бог.

3. Напевайте мелодию из Бэтмена каждый раз, когда вы видите его.

4. Дайте ему номер врача, который по вашему мнению может помочь ему.

5. Преследуйте его повсюду.

6. Станьте преподавателем Защиты От Темных Искусств.

7. Попробуйте скормить его оборотню.

8. Говорите с ним.

9. Сорвите его урок, разбросав повсюду ингредиенты для зелий.

10. Скажите, что ему нужно остыть.

11. Попросите его одолжить немного жира с волос.

12. Разбудите его, потому что вам приснился плохой сон.

13. Пустите слух, что он вампир.

14. Хлопните его по носу газетой.

15. Сделайте замечание, что Сириус выглядит намного лучше, чем он.

16. Дайте ему взятку, чтобы обнять его.

17. Скажите ему, что Драко и Гарри любовники.

18. Используйте его волшебную палочку, чтобы ковыряться в носу.

19. Называйте его Севви Пух.

20. Будьте Гриффиндорцем.

**Альбуса Дамблдора.**

1. Спрячьте его лимонные дольки.

2. Угрожайте сбрить ему бороду.

3. Называйте его Дамблдорок.

4. Укажите на тот факт, что его брат одержим козлами.

5. Захватите Хогвартс.

6. Спросите, почему Волан-де-Морт так сильно ненавидит его.

7. Дайте ему суточную дозу реальности.

8. Выскочите перед ним с криком "бу".

9. Украдите его феникса.

10. Тиражите все конфеты в мире.

11. Присоединитесь к Волан-де-Морту.

12. Ткните ему в глаз.

13. Спросите об его отношениях с Грин-де-Вальдом.

14. Заставьте его купить вам змею.

15. Пните его в голень.

16. Раскрасьте Хогвартс зеленой краской.

17. Пошлите ему вопилер, спрашивающий, почему он оставил спасителя магического мира на пороге.

18. Займите его кабинет.

19. Убедите Гарри перейти на темную сторону.

20. Будьте Волан-де-Мортом.

**Аластора "Грозный Глаз" Муди.**

1. Спрячьте его глаз.

2. Называйте его Мэдди.

3. Оглушите его, а затем приведите в его дом Пожирателей Смерти.

4. Кричите при виде его лица.

5. Используйте его глаз в качестве мяча для гольфа.

6. Умоляйте его сыграть с вами в квиддитч.

7. Получите огромную дозу кофеина, чтобы вы не могли усидеть на месте.

8. Кричите о постоянной бдительности, когда он меньше всего этого ожидает, чтобы увидеть, как ему это нравится.

9. Практикуйте темные искусства.

10. Выскочить перед ним с криком "сюрприз".

11. Умоляйте его взять вас на охоту за Пожирателями Смерти.

12. Не будьте бдительны.

13. Ударьте его палкой.

14. Развешивайте повсюду плакаты о его розыске за преступное уродство.

15. Плачьтесь ему как своей мамочке.

16. Поставьте спектакль о его жизни.

17. Попробуйте подкупить его солеными огурцами.

18. Станьте Пожирателем Смерти.

19. Поменяйте ваши палочки.

20. Присоединитесь к Волан-де-Морту.

**Ремуса Люпина.**

1. Наложите запрет на шоколад.

2. Подарите ему ошейник от блох.

3. Спросите, почему он краснеет перед Тонкс.

4. Дразнить его отношениями с Тонкс.

6. Войте при виде него.

7. Купите ему серебряный кинжал и подарите на день рождения.

8. Используйте его щетку для волос, чтобы прочистить туалет.

9. Спросите о его пушистых проблемах.

10. Заполните его спальню сыром.

11. Бросьте апельсин ему в голову.

12. Производите высокочастотный шум.

13. Напомните ему о случае, когда он едва не съел Золотое Трио.

14. Плачьте, когда он отказывается сделать что-нибудь для вас.

15. Будьте Хвостом.

16. Рассказывайте людям, что он заразил вас блохами.

17. Называйте его волчьим чуваком.

18. Заставьте его танцевать для вас.

19. Скажите ему, что из Снейпа профессор лучше, чем из него.

20. Будьте злым.

**Сириуса Блэка.**

1. Напевайте "выпустите собаку" каждый раз, когда вы видите его.

2. Заприте его в одной комнате со Снейпом.

3. Скажите ему, что Снейп и он были бы милой парой.

4. Укажите ему на семейное сходство между ним и Беллатрикс.

5. Называйте его плохой собакой.

6. Постарайтесь сдать его дементорам.

7. Смотрите на него, маньячно смеясь.

8. Называйте его маменькиным сынком.

9. Спросите, почему он  
разочаровал свою семью.

10. Утверждайте, что вы видели, как он пытался поцеловать Снейпа.

11. Попадите в Слизерин.

12. Напомните, что  
он связан с Малфоями.

13. Подружитесь с портретом его матери.

14. Поручите Кричеру раздражать его.

15. Скажите ему, что Гриффиндорцы глупцы.

16. Подарите ему шампунь от блох на Рождество.

17. Используйте зубную щетку, чтобы вычистить полы.

18. Перекрасьте его спальню в серебряный и зеленый цвета.

19. Спросите его, почему большинство его родственников психи-убийцы.

20. Издеваясь, называйте Джеймса Поттера кретином.

**Сириуса Блэка. Бонус.**

1. Скажите ему, что вы встречали более жестоких блох, чем его.

2. Скажите, что его брат сделал больше для мира, чем он когда-либо делал.

3. Подарите ему собачью кость на Рождество.

4. Натравите Молли Уизли на него.

5. Умоляйте его спеть Mamma Mia снова и снова.

6. Сожгите его дом.

7. Напишите поддельные любовные письма от Хвоста.

8. Скажите ему, что МакГонагалл влюблена в него.

10. Похитьте Клювокрыла.

11. Устройте воссоединения семьи.

12. Обвините его в смерти ваших золотых рыбок.

13. Требуйте, чтобы он купил вам новых домашних животных, чтобы компенсировать убийство ваших золотых рыбок.

14. Скажите ему, что все проблемы Гарри его — вина.

15. Тратьте все его деньги на мороженое и пиццу.

16. Сдайте министерству, где он скрывается.

17. Обвиняйте его в любом преступлении, которое совершили вы.

18. Наблюдайте за тем, как он спит.

19. Разрисовывайте его лицо на фотографиях.

20. Будьте Беллатрикс Лестрейндж.

**Драко Малфоя.**

1. Купите ему хорька.

2. Спросите, выигрывал ли он когда-нибудь матч по квиддичу.

3. Напомните ему о том, как Гермиона ударила его.

4. Называйте его никчемным папенькиным сынком.

5. Спросите, почему магглорожденная умнее, чем он.

6. Перечислите все причины, почему Гарри более популярный, чем он.

7. Пустите слух, что он встречается с Роном Уизли.

8. Скажите ему, что Филч выглядит лучше, чем он.

9. Бейте его.

10. Сведите его с Гермионой.

11. Скажите, что у таракана больше представлений о манерах, чем у него.

12. Укажите на все недостатки в его семье.

13. Скажите ему, что все чистокровные психи.

14. Смейтесь, когда его отец окажется в Азкабане.

15. Будьте Гарри Поттером.

16. Будьте магглорожденным.

17. Используйте его метлу, чтобы подмести пол.

18. Уговорите домовых эльфов плюнуть ему в еду.

19. Устройте ему свидание с троллем.

20. Украдите все деньги Малфоев и отдайте семье Уизли.

**Рона Уизли.**

1. Используйте его метлу в качестве дров.

2. Называйте его Бон-бон.

3. Скажите ему, что Гермиона бросила его.

4. Заявите, что квиддич самый скучный вид спорта.

5. Скажите ему, что Драко Малфой лучше, чем.

6. Бросьте на него паука.

7. Напомните о вопилере, который ему отправила его мать.

8. Называйте его шестеркой Гарри.

9. Смейтесь, увидев его мантию для Святочного бала.

10. Заставьте его провести шесть часов в библиотеке.

11. Указывайте на отсутствия денег у его семьи.

12. Пустите слух, что он давно потерянный сын Малфоя.

13. Подпишите с ним контракт о его вступлении в ряды Пожирателей Смерти.

14. Укажите на то, что все вещи его братьев и сестры выглядят лучше, чем его.

15. Расскажите о том, что Гермиона встречается с Драко Малфоем.

16. Спросите его, правда ли, что он в течение долгих лет делил постель с Хвостом.

17. Заставьте его делать домашнее задание.

18. Используйте его для доставки личного сообщения Снейпу.

19. Скажите ему, что Молли любит Гарри больше, чем его.

20. Запретите. Бекон.

**Питера Петтигрю.**

1. Напоминайте ему о том, что он предал своих единственных настоящих друзей.

2. Попробуйте скормить его Нагини.

3. Ткните ему в глаз.

4. Натравите на него Беллатрикс.

5. Скажите ему, что он и Волан-де-Морт великолепная парочка.

6. Расскажи Сириус где он прячется.

7. Пошлите ему сыр как подарок на день рождения.

8. Постирайте его вместе с бельем.

10. Смейтесь над тем, что он только может превращаться в крысу.

11. Измените его имя на Питер я предал всех своих друзей, что привело их к ужасной смерти Петтигрю.

12. Напомните ему, что каждый свой день он был бесхребетным слабаком и прятался в Визжащей хижине.

13. Сделайте так, чтобы он не мог обратиться назад.

15. Распространяйте слухи, что он и Грейбек встречаются.

16. Купите ему кошку.

17. Используйте его в качестве мишени.

18. Расскажите Волан-де-Морту, что он передает информацию Ордену.

19. Заставьте его чистить туалет.

20. Спросите, как такой мерзкий предатель может жить с самим собой.

**Нимфадору Тонкс.**

1. Называйте её Тоникс.

2. Скажите ей, что целовали Ремуса.

3. Смейтесь над ней, когда она спотыкается.

4. Схватите её за руку и умоляйте купить вам дракона.

5. Пролейте на неё апельсиновый сок.

6. Попробуйте увести у неё Ремуса

7. Спросите, почему её тетушка Беллатрикс не любит её.

8. Плачьте над её печеньем.

9. Попросите стать ее стилистом.

10. Используйте ее щетку для волос, чтобы убивать пауков.

11. Попросите, чтобы она взяла вас с собой на работу.

12. Оставьте все вещи во время поездки на неё.

13. Искупайте свою собаку в её ванной.

14. Заставьте её быть секретарем во время собрания ордена.

15. Спросите, почему никто в ее семье не называет своих детей нормальными именами.

16. Скажите ей, что вы видели, как Ремус строил глазки Беллатрикс.

17. Заставьте поехать с вами Лапландию.

18. Попробуйте подкупить ее нарезанным кольцами луком.

19. Рассказывайте всем, что она дитя любви Сириуса Блэка и Северуса Снейпа.

20. Будьте абсолютным злом.

**Лили Поттер.**

1. Называйте её лилей.

2. Умоляйте её ходить с вами в Хогсмид постоянно.

3. Используйте ее книги, чтобы вытереть воду.

4. Скажите ей, что вы умнее.

5. Поцелуйте Джеймса.

6. Встаньте на ее свадьбе и скажите, что Джеймс должен быть с Сириусом.

7. Накормите Гарри шоколадом.

8. Говорите всем, что она украла вашего плюшевого мишку.

9. Просите её купить вам миллион виноградных плодов.

10. Вылейте ей на голову расплавленный сыр.

11. Разыграйтесь с Гарри, а затем оставьте его.

12. Используйте её духи, чтобы сделать запах в туалете более свежим.

13. Напейтесь с Сириусом и пойте про лютики.

14. Скажите, что у её сестры лучше вкус в моде, чем у неё.

15. Плачьте всё время, когда вы видите её.

16. Заявите, что вы настоящая Лили, а она самозванка.

17. Сделайте так, чтобы она раздражала Сириуса.

18. На всех приемах пищи просите сырный пирог.

19. Прочтите ей фанфики где она в паре с Волан-де-Мортом.

20. Потеряйте её любимое бельё.

**Джеймса Поттера.**

1. Скажите ему, что Снейп заслужил намного больше, чем он.

2. Будьте Северусом Снейпом.

3. Попробуйте продать ему свою сломанную метлу.

4. Украдите мантию-невидимку.

5. Заставьте его делать вам массаж ног.

6. Ударьте его по голове.

7. Предположите, что вы лучший шутник, чем он.

8. Называйте его издевательства мерзкими.

9. Повторяйте каждую вещь, которую он делает со Снейпом, применяя к нему, чтобы посмотреть, как ему это понравится.

10. Заставьте его быть хорошим со Снейпом.

11. Заставьте его вставать в три часа утра, чтобы сделать вам тост.

12. Расскажите ему, что Сириус не лучший друг ему.

13. Перетягивайте его волшебную палочку с вашей собакой.

14. Перекрасьте его волосы в зеленый цвет.

15. Скажите ему, что он напоминает вам Малфоя.

16. Расскажите, что вы видели Лили вместе с Ремусом Люпином.

17. Спрячьте его очки.

18. Используйте его в качестве вашего лакея.

19. Подмените его стиральный порошок на зудильный порошок.

20. Сделайте так, чтобы всегда выигрывал Слизерин.

**Джинни Уизли.**

1. Напомните ей о том, что она открыла Тайную Комнату.

2. Используйте ее веснушки, чтобы играть в от точки до точки.

3. Подкупите Тонкс, чтобы она превратилась в Тома Риддла

4. Предъявите ей иск за использование Василиска, чтобы парализовать вас.

6. Спросите, на что это похоже, быть одержимым Волан-де-Мортом.

7. Подарите ей дневник на Рождество.

8. Заявите, что Гарри и вы родственные души.

9. Дразните её о Валентинкой, что она послала Гарри.

10. Умоляйте ее без остановки купить трехголового щенка.

11. Заставьте её быть вашим дегустатором.

12. Преследуйте её с питоном.

13. Заставьте её помочь вам проникнуть в кабинет Дамблдора, чтобы украсть меч Гриффиндора.

14. Скажите, что её одержимость Гарри немного тревожит.

15. Вините её за всё плохое в вашей жизни.

16. Нойте, что вам скучно и требуйте, чтобы она нашла вам какое-нибудь занятие.

17. Называйте её Дзинь-дзинь.

18. Скажите её маме, что вы видели, как она целовалась с Драко Малфоем.

19. Скажите, что когда она говорит она напоминает вам крик баньши.

20. Встречайтесь с Гарри Поттером.

**Фреда и Джорджа Уизли.**

1. Пустите слух, что они мечтают об Амбридж.

2. Рассказывайте Молли о каждой проделанной ими шалости.

3. Скажите им котенка мог бы придумать намного лучшую шалость, чем все их шалости.

4. Свалите вину на них, когда вы разнесете кабинет профессора МакГонагалл.

5. Скажите им, что Перси лучший из всех детей Уизли.

6. Заставьте их присоединится к книжному клубу.

7. Откройте магазин шуток.

8. Называйте их интересными близнецами.

9. Шантажом заставьте их обнять слизеринца.

10. Судитесь с ними за шутку над вами.

11. Пустите слух, что они на самом деле дети Волан-де-Морта и Беллатрикс Лестрейндж.

12. Заставьте их есть только овощи.

13. Заставьте их заботиться о вашем волнистом попугайчике.

14. Заставьте их учиться.

15. Кричите им громко в ухо, когда они меньше всего этого ожидают.

16. Будьте Малфоем.

17. Устройте им свидание с людоедами.

18. Скажите им, Пивз влюблен в них.

19. Сделайте их префектами.

20. Рассказывайте профессорам о каждом из их планов.

**Долорес Амбридж.**

1. Коронуйте её как королеву жаб.

2. Скажите ей, что Филч и она прекрасная пара.

3. Обвяжите её лентой и пошлите Волан-де-Морту.

4. Устройте ей свидание с Тревором.

5. Утверждайте, что вы видели, как ее едва не съели.

6. Скажите ей, что она  
уродливее тролля.

7. Спросите об её отношениях с Фаджем.

8. Скажите ей, что Фадж полный идиот.

9. Подговорите близнецов Уизли следить за ней.

10. Разбейте всех её глиняных котят.

11. Натравите на неё профессора МакГонагалл.

12. Сделайте анализ крови из того пера, которое она использовала для наказаний.

13. Задержав её, заставьте её носить футболку с надписью "Я — Пожирателей Смерти и горжусь этим.

14. Используйте ее как теннисный мяч.

15. Спросите, как она одевается в темноте.

16. Запретите всё розовое.

17. Уговорите эльфов подкидывать ей лягушачью икру.

18. Сфотографируйте ее на месте преступления, которое совершили вы.

19. Сделайте Хагрида её боссом.

20. Попробуйте скормить её стае голодных оборотней.

**Минерву МакГонагалл.**

1. Пойте "В чём дело, милый котенок".

2. Спросите, почему Золотое Трио постоянно что-нибудь спасало, и что в это время делала она.

3. Подарите ей кошачью мяту или банку тунца.

4. Будьте шутником.

5. Утверждайте, что она в отношениях с миссис Норрис.

6. Закричите действительно громко, чтобы отпроситься в туалет в середине её важной речи.

7. Будьте Амбридж.

8. Просите её купить человека-пиранью.

10. Пустите слух, что она когда-то встречалась с Волан-де-Мортом.

11. Сделайте так, чтобы Гриффиндор проиграл матч по квиддичу.

12. Заявите, что Снейп лучший профессор.

14. Предлагайте ей лимонные дольки.

15. Просите её петь вам перед сном.

16. Бросьте ей крысу и скажите отнести её котенку.

17. Постоянно говорите о своем желании отправиться на Луну.

18. Говорите, что она влюблена в Хагрида.

19. Сорвите её урок.

20. Купите ей спрей от блох.

**Грейбэка.**

1. Заставьте его принять ванну.

2. Скажите ему, что у него такое лицо, что даже мать не любит его.

3. Заставить его в течение года есть только Брюссельскую капусту.

4. Скажите ему, что он нуждается в прививке от бешенства.

5. Скажите ему, что у него действительно плохое дыхание.

6. Заставьте его быть вашим питомцем.

7. Скажите, что встречали новорожденных щенков более жестоких, чем он.

8. Подарите ему серебряный ошейник.

9. Тыкайте в него пультом от телевизора.

10. Зажимайте нос каждый раз, когда вы видите его.

11. Устройте ему свидание с Амбридж.

12. Нарядите его в розовое платье.

13. Заставьте его высидеть лекцию о преимуществах быть вегетарианцем.

14. Заставьте его сдать вам Хогвартс.

15. Плачьте и говорите, что он вас не понимает.

16. Зевайте когда он говорит.

17. Называйте его плохим оборотнем.

18. Попросите его стать членом вашего книжного клуба.

19. Постарайтесь сделать так, чтобы его вылечили.

20. Возглавь его стаю.

**Рубеуса Хагрида.**

1. Называйте его веселым зеленым гигантом.

2. Похитьте Клыка.

3. Покрасьте его в бороду ярко-красный цвет.

4. Доносите о его одержимости опасными животными.

5. Оскорбите Дамблдора.

6. Скулите из-за Клювокрыла.

7. Будьте абсолютным злом.

8. Плачьте, когда видете его.

9. Скажите, что драконы тупицы.

10. Напомните ему о том, что он рассказал Волан-де-Морту, как пройти мимо Пушка из-за чего Гарри едва не погиб.

11. Спросите как было в Азкабане.

12. Будьте Амбридж.

13. Спросите каким был в детстве Волан-де-Морт.

14. Постарайтесь убить Арагога.

15. Докажите тот факт, что наполовину великан.

16. Запретите ему что-либо готовить.

17. Спросите его,  
почему он любит Золотое Трио, а не вас.

18. Потяните его за бороду.

19. Пустите слух, что он намерен просить МакГонагалл выйти за него замуж.

20. Бросьтесь ему под ноги и кричите, чтобы он принес банку колы.

**Перси Уизли.**

1. Называйте его неблагодарным идиотом, который встал на сторону министерства, а не своей семьи.

2. Спросите его, что он делал всё это время, пока Рон помогал Гарри.

3. Спросите его, может ли его большая голова стать ещё больше.

4. Скажите ему, что он, как рыжий Малфой.

5. Укажите ему на то, как коррумпировано министерство.

6. Скажите ему, что быть старостой глупо.

7. Нарушайте правила.

8. Будьте близнецами Уизли.

9. Царапайте его.

10. Скажите ему, что он напоминает вам Хвоста.

11. Уроните его значок старосты в унитаз.

12. Кричите ему, чтобы он убирался в ад.

13. Дайте ему пощечину, а затем назовите его министерской подопытной собачонкой.

14. Постоянно наблюдайте за ним.

15. Угрожайте ему ложкой.

16. Скажите ему, что он преуспел бы в Слизерине.

17. Заставьте его убраться в вашей комнате.

18. Используйте его, чтобы порвать с человеком, с которым вы встречаетесь.

19. Мешайте ему спать целых три недели.

20. Пришлите ему вопилер, который объяснит всё, что вам не нравится в нём.

**Корнелиуса Фаджа.**

1. Пошлите ему вопилер, называющий его самым большим идиотом на планете.

2. Когда окажется, что Волан-де-Морт действительно вернулся скажите: "Я ведь тебе говорил.

3. Спросите, почему он позволил кому-то, такому ужасному, как Амбридж заниматься детьми.

4. Смейтесь, когда он будет должен уйти в отставку.

5. Бросьте его гигантскому кальмару.

6. Скажите ему, что младенец, будучи министром министром, выполнил свою работу гораздо лучше, чем он.

7. Скажите ему сколько членов Министерства Пожиратели.

8. Называйте его абсолютной марионеткой.

9. Пустите слух, что он на самом деле Амбридж в маске.

10. Скажите ему, что он никогда не будет столь же уважаем, как Дамблдор.

11. Спросите, почему подросток должен спасти всех, если министерство такое великое.

12. Нарушайте закон.

13. Пошлите ему гнилую банановую кожуру в подарок.

14. Качайте разочарованно головой каждый раз, когда вы видите его.

15. Скажите ему, сколько жизней можно было бы спасти, если бы он просто поверил в то, что Волан-де-Морт вернулся.

16. Наложите в его шляпу картофельное пюре.

17. Будьте Альбусом Дамблдором.

18. Станьте министром.

19. Спросите, что вам нужно, чтобы работать в министерстве: быть глупым или больным?

20. Называйте его Фуджи.

**Семью Малфой.**

1. Скажите им, что всё, что они делают похоже на милую Семейку Адамс.

2. Спросите, почему они все выглядят как безэмоциональные клоны.

3. Скажите им, что семья Уизли в сто раз лучше, чем они.

4. Устройте семейный  
праздник в Азкабане.

5. Заберите все их деньги.

6. Сделайте так, чтобы все эльфы в их доме работали бесплатно.

7. Смейтесь над тем, как Волан-де-Морт обращается с ними.

8. Заставьте их носить одежду магглов.

9. Скажите, что сквиб в волшебстве талантливей, чем они.

10. Сломайте их палочки.

11. Перекрасьте их белые волосы в красный Гриффиндорский цвет.

12. Уничтожьте Малфой Мэнор.

13. Назовите их скрестившимися дебилами.

14. Напомните им о том, Добби получил свою свободу.

15. Спросите, почему они всегда выглядят так, словно съели лимон.

16. Напомните им о том, как много людей, связанных с ними попали в Азкабан.

17. Будьте Уизли.

18. Используйте их для практики проклятий.

19. Издавайте рвотные звуки, когда они пытаются есть.

20. Спросите, сколько раз ко пришлось кланятся в ноги светлой стороне.

**Билла Уизли.**

1. Называйте его Билли-бой.

2. Стройте глазки Флёр.

3. Скажите ему, что он проводит так много времени с гоблинами, что начинает походить на них.

4. Спросите, почему он никогда не посылал деньги своим родителям, чтобы помочь.

5. Заставьте его рассказать вам, как обокрасть Гринготтс не попасться.

6. Скажите ему, что у Флёр всё могло быть намного лучше

7. Будьте Грейбэком.

8. Оскорбите его семью.

9. Заставьте его оплатить ваш отпуск.

10. Называйте его чувак, который работает с гоблинами.

11. Расскажите Флёр его самые неприятные секреты.

12. Сделайте так, чтобы Молли суетилась над ним.

13. Расспрашивай об инциденте с Грейбэком, после которого у него остались рубцы на лице.

14. Кидайтесь в него гнилыми помидорами.

15. Скажите, что он пахнет рыбой.

16. Свяжите его шнурки вместе.

17. Заставьте его пить кислое молоко.

18. Говорите всем, что он носит парик.

19. Плачьте, потому что вы сломали ноготь.

20. Используйте его палочку для того, чтобы перемешать суп.

**Флёр Делакур.**

1. Поцелуйте Билла.

2. Напомните ей о том, как Гарри спас её сестру.

3. Скажите ей, что она не так хороша, как она думает.

4. Скажите ей, что она напоминает вам Нарциссу Малфой в молодости.

5. Пригласите её на праздник с троллями.

6. Скажите ей, что Хогвартс самая лучшая школа во Вселенной.

7. Заставьте её целый месяц стирать ваши вещи.

8. Побрейте её налысо.

9. Смотрите на кончик её носа.

10. Смейтесь из-за того, что она не в состоянии выполнить задания Тремудрого Турнира.

11. Обсуждайте сыр без остановки.

12. Пустите слух, что она когда-то встречалась Волдемортом.

13. Украдите и похороните её палочку.

14. Называйте её плаксивой и суетливой.

15. Нашлите на неё проклятие, чтобы у неё были бородавки.

16. Заставьте её носить одежду из гнилой банановой кожуры.

17. Шутите без остановки.

18. Бросьте паука на подол её платья.

19. Устройте ей свидание с гоблином.

20. Кидайтесь в неё яйцами.

**Чарли Уизли.**

1. Скажите ему, что драконы тупицы.

2. Называйте его Чарльз.

3. Пошлите ему свои грязные носки в качестве подарка на день рождения.

4. Расскажите Молли всех случаях, когда он был ранен драконом.

5. Спросите, почему он ещё не женился.

6. Заставьте его постричься.

7. Заставьте его нянчиться с вашими очень раздражающими братьями и сестрами.

8. Разбудите его в два часа ночи, чтобы он спел с вами в караоке.

9. Ударил его по голове одной из книг Гермионы.

10. Скажите ему, что вы считаете странным, что он больше заинтересован в драконах, чем в свиданиях.

11. Заставьте его купить вам собственный остров.

12. Кричите, что он не хочет дать вам собственное место.

13. Попросите его стать другом по переписке для Арагога.

14. Заставьте его взять Пушка на прогулку.

15. Расскажите ему о всех своих проблемах и попросите их решить.

16. Скажите, что он пахнет как драконье дерьмо.

17. Вылейте ему на голову шоколадный соус.

19. Рассказывайте всем, что он украл все ваши комиксы.

20. Скажите ему, что он лысеет.

**Рудольфуса Лестрейндж.**

1. Скажите, что всё, что он сделал с Беллатрикс было действительно плохим для неё, поэтому она обратилась к Волан-де-Морту.

2. Называйте его Руд.

3. Напомните ему,  
что его жена может его пнуть.

4. Спросите, почему он не мог жениться на ком-то здравомыслящем.

5. Спросите, как ему было Азкабане.

6. Называйте его трусом.

7. Смейтесь над ним.

8. Скажите ему, что он уродлив, словно гоблина скрестили с троллем.

9. Дайте ему пощечину и скажите, что он от него сколько пользы, как от флоббер-червя.

10. Заставьте его купить вам гигантских золотых рыбок.

11. Заставьте его пить грязную воду.

12. Предложите стать его брачным агентом.

13. Ухмылялсесь и говорите, что мутировавший тролль более хорош, чем его.

14. Вините его в каждой неудачной миссии.

15. Натравите на него скунса.

16. Хнычьте без остановки.

17. Оставьте змею в его постели.

18. Обменяйте его палочку на щенка.

19. Отдайте ему Хвоста в качестве домашнего животного.

20. Будьте членом Ордена.

**Молли Уизли.**

1. Отказывайтесь есть всё, что она готовит.

2. Скажите ей, что её властные способы воспитания оставляют у детей вопросы.

3. Дайте Фреду и Джорджу денег на открытие своего магазина шуток.

4. Заставьте Перси выбрать министерство, а не собственную семью.

5. Спросите, почему никто в её семье не заметил, что у Джинни дневник Волдеморта.

6. Закатывайте глаза, когда она читает вам нотации.

7. Подавайте идеи для шалостей близнецов.

8. Скажите ей, что Рон ненавидит свитера, которые она дарит ему каждое Рождество.

9. Произносите ругательства в каждом  
предложении.

10. Пусть золотое трио и её дети и присоединятся к Ордену Феникса.

11. Уничтожьте Нору.

12. Флиртуйте с Артуром.

13. Делайте противоположное тому, что она говорит делать.

14. Убедите хотя бы одного из ее детей присоединиться к Волдеморту.

15. Пустите слух, что Джинни встречается с Драко Малфоем.

16. Ведите себя абсолютно по-детски, когда она не позволит вам вступить в Орден.

17. Спросите, почему она любит Гарри больше, чем собственных детей.

18. Вернитесь в Нору пьяным в два часа ночи.

19. Будьте саркастичным.

20. Говорите, что всём правы вы, а не она.

**Артура Уизли.**

1. Постоянно спрашивайте, почему он одержим магглами.

2. Смейтесь, когда он получает нагоняй от Молли.

3. Сообщите ему, что он лысеет.

4. Будьте Люциусом Малфой.

5. Разбейте его машину о Дракучую иву.

6. Напомните ему, что  
Перси обвинял свою семью в бедности.

7. Шутите о магглах.

8. Заприте его в комнате в компании Люциуса Малфоя.

9. Скажите, что умираете, ударившись ногой.

10. Жалуйтесь без остановки, что он не позволяет вам завести Дракона.

11. Драматизируйте каждую мелочь.

12. При любом удобном случае говорите ему, что Молли мечтает о Локхарте.

13. Вздыхайте постоянно из-за того, что скучно.

14. Пустите слух, что причиной его и Люциуса борьбы стала их любовь.

15. Спрашивайте всё время "Я вам ещё не надоел?"

16. Подарите ему битое стекло.

17. Попросите, чтобы он занял вам денег и не возвращайте долг.

18. Скажите ему, чтобы он сопротивлялся давлению Молли, и смейтесь, когда он потерпит неудачу.

19. Превратите его в паука.

20. Спросите, почему его семья не так богата, как Малфои.

**Розу Уизли.**

1. Называйте её букетики роз.

2. Спросите, как это иметь знаменитого родственника.

3. Скопируйте её домашние задания.

4. Скажите, что вы никогда не простите Гарри Поттера за убийство Волдеморта.

5. Скажите её отцу, что она влюблена в Скорпиуса Малфоя.

6. Скажите, что она никогда не будет такой умной, как её мать.

7. Спросите, почему она не очень вас любит.

8. Вылейте заварной крем по её волосы и скажите, что вы просто пытались улучшить её внешний вид.

9. Когда она говорит, говорите окружающим, что она лжет.

10. Переименуйте Гриффиндор в Дом Уизли, потому что они все заканчивали его.

11. Комментируйте то время, когда её родители охотились за частями души Волдеморта, а все остальные остались бороться.

12. Заколдуйте её так, чтобы у неё были густые брови.

13. Спросите, как она получила характер Уизли.

14. Бросьте все её книги в озеро.

15. Разбудите её, играя на волынке.

16. Будьте совершенно нелогичным и безрассудным.

17. Представьте, что вы не можете её видеть.

18. Рассказывайте профессорам, что она научила вас бранным словам.

19. Войте, чтобы поделилась своей едой.

20. Заставьте её петь гимны в Большом Зале.

**Джеймса Поттера мл.**

1. Сделайте его волосы разноцветными.

2. Попросите его, взять для вас автограф у его отца.

3. Создайте фан-клуб Поттера.

4. Будьте полностью одержимы тем, как вы выглядите.

5. Укажите на то, он назван в честь мужчин, которые постоянно дразнили других детей.

6. Подарите ему свои  
грязные ногти с пальцев ног.

7. Заставьте пригласить его вас к себе домой и визжите, как девочка-фанатка при виде его отца.

8. Смотрите на него и говорите: "О, боже мой, сын Гарри Поттера.

9. Вылийте маринад на его рубашку и скажите, что так лучше.

10. Постоянно говорите с ним об ананасах.

11. Называйте его Джеймси.

12. Пустите слух, что он влюблен в профессора МакГонагалл.

13. Предположите, что вы собираетесь стать новым Волдемортом, и это будет его работой - победить вас.

14. Спросите, он что строит пирамиды на вашем лице.

15. Подкладывайте чеснок и тунца в его школьную сумку.

16. Скажите, вы могли бы обыграть в шутки любого из его семьи.

17. Каждый прием пищи кормите цветной капустой и шпинатом.

18. Свистите без остановки.

19. Замените его шампунь кремом для эпиляции.

20. Возьмите его метлу и обменяйте на банку кофе.

**Скорпиуса Малфоя.**

1. Напомните ему, что его отец был Пожирателем.

2. Называйте его икрой Малфоя.

3. Расскажите ему обо всех психах, связанных с ним родством.

4. Вытрите сопли об его одежду.

5. Посылайте ему вопилер каждый день в течение месяца, говорящий, что вы любите чили.

6. Дайте ему прозвище младший хорек.

7. Каждый раз, когда вы видите, говорите ему, что свет выиграл.

8. Хихикайте громко и говорите, что вы перевоплотившаяся Беллатрикс, и вы хотите отомстить Малфоям за предательство Волдеморта.

9. Убедите его делать  
опасные и безрассудным вещи.

10. Скажите, что вы считаете его отца горячей штучкой.

11. Идти на поводу того, как вы великолепны.

12. Прокляните его, чтобы его зубы выпадали.

13. Ухмыльйтесь лучше него.

14. Плачьте, когда он уходит от вас.

15. Повторяйте всё, что он говорит.

16. Заколдуйте на его волосах слова: "сын и внук Пожирателей Смерти".

17. Посылайте ему случайные заметки о сыре, салате и яйцах.

18. Подарите ему кусок бороды Хагрида.

19. Смейтесь, когда он пытается отомстить вам и попадается.

20. Говорите, что он напоминает вам таракана скрещенного с пауком.

**Лили Луну Поттер.**

1. Называйте её Лилу.

2. Просите её объяснить вам факты вашей жизни.

3. Нойте, когда она не позволит вам побрить её налысо.

4. Рассердите её, а затем кричите, что она собирается вас убить.

5. Перекрасьте её волосы в серый цвет.

6. Подложите улиток и слизняков в её сумку.

7. Утверждайте, что она может превращаться в червя.

8. Изображайте всё, что она делает.

9. Заставляйте её со всеми обниматься.

10. Используйте её палочку вместо скребка.

11. Уверяйте, что вы её давно потерянный близнец.

12. Измельчите её зубы.

13. Хрустите костяшками пальцев.

14. Вздыхайте и говорите, что она украла вашего плюшевого мишку.

15. Скажите, что вы всего лишь пытались помочь, когда взорвете её котел.

16. Нойте, что вы хотите идти на пляж.

17. Соорудите себе памятник напротив её комнаты.

18. Подарите ей крышку от бутылки и сломанные часы на день рождения.

19. Шлите ей сову каждые двадцать минут.

20. Подкладывайте пауков и макароны с соусом на её подушку каждую ночь в течение недели.

**Альбуса Поттера.**

1. Называйте его Альби Севви.

2. Скажите ему, что он назван в честь старого дурака манипулятора и человек, который был популярен только среди бабушек.

3. Нойте, что посадили занозу.

4. Заставьте его выпить яйца с соусом чили и пюре из тунца с молочным коктейлем.

5. Заставьте его готовить вам завтрак в течение шести месяцев.

6. Только никогда не идите у него на поводу.

7. Придумайте мелодию для него.

8. Заявите о себе, как о самом фантастическом, удивительном блестящем челове.

9. Беспокойте его каждый раз, когда он занят.

10. Заставьте его прочитать все самые худшие фанфики.

11. Описывайте его тощим.

12. Подкрадывайтесь к нему сзади и кричите: "яблоки!"

13. Хлопайте дверью.

14. Говорите ему постоянно, что он должен сделать что-то потрясающее, чтобы выйти из тени своего отца.

15. Говорите, что фасоль и морковь готовят захват палочки.

16. Заставьте его бегать голым по всей территории Хогвартса

17. Сделайте так, чтобы он пел "Солнце взойдет" в Большом зале.

18. Паникуйте по пустякам.

19. Прячьте его имущество в Запретном лесу.

20. Спросите его, почему он не хочет присоединиться к вашему фан-клубу Поттеров.

**Тедди Люпина.**

1. Называйте его Тед-Тед.

2. Заставьте его стать звездой мюзикла Оливер Твист.

3. Громко кричите, потому что вы увидели бабочку.

4. Ревите каждый раз, когда вы видите его и рассказывайте, какими удивительными были его родители.

5. Подарите ему тигра для домашнего питомца.

6. Перечислияйте все его не очень хорошие поступки.

7. Делитесь вашей личной жизнью.

8. Попросите его сделать вам книжный шкаф из золота.

9. Закидайте его снежками.

10. Напомните ему,  
сколько его родственников было Пожирателями Смерти.

11. Бросить ему вызов на дуэль с использованием сельдерея.

12. Спросите унаследовал ли он от своего отца одержимость шоколадом.

13. Выигрывайте у него в шахматы.

14. Попросите его помочь вам сдвинуть дом.

15. Рассказывайте о том, сколько времени его отец провел рядом с Гарри.

16. Пойте "She Wolf" Шакиры.

17. Играйте на барабанах в час ночи.

18. Подкладывайте в его школьную сумку очистки картофеля.

19. Читайте ему историю о Трех поросятах.

20. Рассказывайте ему всё время, как удивительно иметь магию.

**Барти Крауча старшего.**

1. Называйте его Барт.

2. Скажите, что вы знаете, когда ребенок становится действительно испорченным - когда он под носом у собственного отца принимает метку Волдеморта.

3. Ударить его за то, что он плохо обращался с домовым эльфом Винки.

4. Спросите, все ли, кто работает в министерстве так испортили своих детей.

5. Скажите, что вы можете победить Перси Уизли в том, чтобы быть самым напыщенным.

6. Напоминайте ему, по крайней мере, три раза в неделю, что его сын стал Пожирателем Смерти.

7. Скажите ему, что ему нужно подобреть.

8. Заставьте его танцевать.

9. Заявляйте, что он действительно пришелец с Юпитера.

10. Пошлите ему список о том, как можно стать хорошим отцом.

11. Заколдуйте его волосы, чтобы они стали зелеными, а брови - синими.

12. Ударьте его в лицо со всей дури.

13. Скажите, что у вас больше уважения к сломанному ногтю, чем к нему.

14. Выступите с речью о том, как помочь домовым эльфам.

15. Вступите в Г.А.В.Н.Э.

16. Интересуйтесь вслух, как он не смог победить такого идиота, как Фадж и стать министром.

17. Спросите, на что это походило, когда Волдеморт и Хвост гости в твоём доме.

18. Скажите, что он примерно так же очарователен, как ваши грязные носки.

19. Скажи ему, беспокоиться, что он провалил выборы.

20. Бросьте навоз ему в лицо.

**Кричера.**

1. Привяжите его к Гермионе.

2. Скажите, что они живут дольше, чем служат.

3. Спросите, почему он так одержим портретом.

4. Освободите его.

5. Называйте его маленьким предателем.

6. Скажите ему, что домовые эльфы выглядят странно.

7. Попросите его, следовать за вами по дороге из желтого кирпича и петь.

8. Скажите ему, что Добби лучший домовой эльф, чем он.

9. Скажите ему, что  
единственные приличные члены семьи, которой он служит, - Сириус, Андромеда и Тонкс.

10. Заставьте его нарядиться как один из эльфов Санты.

11. Никогда не позволяйте ему сделать что-нибудь для вас.

12. Вызовите его на игру в покер.

13. Устройте ему свидание со Смурфиком.

14. Смените свое имя на Кричи.

15. Испробуйте на нём шалости Фреда и Джорджа.

16. Преследуйте его.

17. Отдайте его магглам.

18. Покрасьте его в синий и заставьте изображать смурфика.

19. Заставьте его обмануть вас и искупить вину.

20. Прикажите ему взорвать портрет матери Сириуса.

**Андромеду Тонкс.**

1. Скажите ей, что она и Беллатрикс выглядят, как близнецы.

2. Спросите, есть ли у неё в семье хотя бы немного здравомыслящие люди.

3. Называйте её Пандой Энди.

4. Подкрадывайтесь к ней.

5. Попробуйте устроить ей свидание с Грозным Глазом Муди.

6. Скажите, что ей необходимо идти в Азкабан, чтобы присоединиться к своей семье

7. Скажите, что она должна взять лист Книг Нарциссы и Беллатрикс.

8. Заставьте её очистить кожуру со ста апельсинов без магии.

9. Спросите, где она была, когда Сириус быть заперт за преступление, которого он не совершал.

10. Спросите, почему большинство женщин в ее семье выглядят так, словно у них во рту кислый виноград.

11. Заявите, что вы её бог.

12. Скажите, что Гарри может вырастить Тедди лучше, чем она.

13. Сделайте ей пирсинг носа.

14. Никогда не оставляйте ее в покое.

15. Спросите, не беспокоит ли её то, что сумасшествие активно в её семье.

16. Спросите, почему она не могла назвать свою дочь нормальным именем.

17. Пойте постоянно о плохом дне.

18. Заставьте её делать что-то неопределенное.

19. Скажите, что на лжеце штаны горят, а затем подожгите её штаны.

20. Будьте Нарциссой или Беллатрикс.

**Мари-Виактуар Уизли.**

1. Называйте её Вик или Вики.

2. Неустанно дразните её отношениями с Тедди Люпином.

3. Скажите ей, что вы думаете, Сивый был неплохим мужчиной.

4. Рассказывайте всем, что она самом деле маскирующаяся Горгулья.

5. Спросите её, как это быть ребенком Вейлы и почти оборотня.

6. Будите её каждый день, крича ей в ухо: "Армия золотых рыбок восстала"

7. Кричите: "Мерлин, Мерлин, почему Билл не мог умереть вместо Фреда", когда вы видите её.

8. Спросите, почему она не хочет, чтобы болтать с вами.

9. Называйте её по фамилии.

10. Вините её за поджог одежды МакГонагалл, когда это сделал вы.

11. Спрашивайте её спрятали ли золотые феи конфеты для вас, делайте это каждый день в течение двух месяцев.

12. Бросьте ей вызов на дуэль стручковой фасолью.

13. Дайте ей личинок, как подарок на день рождения.

14. Флиртуйте с Тедди.

15. Сломайте её палочку и скажите: "Теперь я успокоил гигантского кальмара", а затем уходите.

16. Заколдовывайте её ругаться каждый раз, когда она видит, профессоров.

17. Пригласите себя в её дом, чтобы вы могли ударить её по голове губкой.

18. Представьте, что вы не можете видеть и скажите: "О, мой Бог ты невидимая."

19. Предложите ей сделать макияж, если она согласится, сделайте так, чтобы она выглядела абсолютно глупо.

20. Обвинить ее в краже вашего домашнего питомца козы, когда она укажет вам на то, что у вас нет козы, скажите, что дело не в этом, а в том, что она её украла, это легкая победа, когда она посмотрит на  
вас, как на сумасшедшего.


End file.
